Season 1: The Awakening
This is the first Season of Hidden Side. This will air October 16 to October 31 in 2019. This will have 15 episodes, one airing everyday. This Season was inspired by Set 70423 Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000. There will be Seven Seasons and 1 Special. All Hidden Side episodes created by SkyNinja17 will eleven minutes of length. Synopsis New to Newbury, Jack Davids moves into a house in the town. His mother is the headmaster. That couldn't get any weirder! Well it can, as people have been talking about ghosts! Well, Jack doesn't think its true, but his new friend Parker L. Jackson, thinks otherwise and takes him on the adventure of his life with a mentor, J.B., a goofy hothead, Douglas. Through upgraded buses, shooting porta-potties, and ghost schools, Jack Davids faces his true fear. Plot Episode 1: The Awakening Part I Jack Davids moves into a new house in the far away and folksy town of Newbury. His mother happens to be the principal where he goes to school. Jack finds Parker and they befriend each other. She tells him a surprising secret, ghosts are real. Episode 2: The Awakening Part II Jack wants proof, so Parker pulls out her phone. She scans a random walker on the street with the phone. A ghostly figure can be seen. Jack, surprised, gets a call from his mother, saying that she has to stay overnight at the school as part of their orientation. Getting dark, Parker says the school is haunted as she scans it. They prepare to save Jacks' mom from being possessed. Episode 3: Ghost of a Chance Jack downloads the app. Along the way, the dumpster truck drives by. The two are surprised to find that the driver is a ghost. He hops out and the two take out one ghost, and his possessor flies away, but the driver is strong and they have to combine their phones to stop him and have to deflect poop from a porta-pottie ghost. Episode 4: Free Spirit With the drivers safe, Parker sends them on their way. The ghost possessing the trash man, Spewer, escapes. He glances at Jack, marking him as his victim. The two make their way to the school. Episode 5: Selling the Soul The two bust into the school to find a lot of ghosts. The two teens use their phones to stop them, but are overrun. Jack befriends a dog ghost and he scares the ghosts away. The two hear voices from the office. Episode 6: That's the Spirit! Parker and Jack find his mother possessed by Spewer. Spewer spills trash, filling the school with garbage. The two escape with their dear lives, to find other ghost hunters, J.B., a crazy scientist, and El Fuego, a stuntman and janitor at the school. Episode 7: Team Spirit! The team of Ghost Hunters use points throughout the city to save Jack's mom. They set up the traps, but are almost caught by Spewers' minions. Episode 8: Phantom Menaces The many traps have been laid and the team stake out, ready to catch Spewer, but he finds out about their plan, and confronts them in the landfill, his domain. Episode 9: The Eyes Are the Windows to the Ghoul The team fights off many of Spewers' savage minions, but they outnumber them, greatly. Using Spencer's sad eyes, the two blind Spewer and escape. Episode 10: Things Just Went Bump At Night! Running out of time, Jack goes it alone, trading his mothers' soul for his own. Spewer possesses Jack. Jack's mother escapes, going back to the house. Spewer Jack uses the strength in Jack to turn the whole city to waste. Episode 11: You Look Like You Saw a Ghost! The three and Spencer, (Using his sniffing skills) find Jack's mom. J.B. erases her memory and El Fuego takes Parker and Spencer to the landfill, where Spewer Jack is based. Using his stunt truck, they race to stop Spewer Jack from devastating the entire city. Episode 12: Trick and Treat Part I The hunters break into the landfill, to find a giant trash tornado destroying the city. Using her phone, Parker attacks it. El Fuego attacks the minions with Spencer. Spewer Jack lands to confront Parker. Episode 13: Trick and Treat Part II Parker drops her phone, scared. The phone malfunctions. El Fuego throws it, but it lands far away. Spencer gives it to Parker and she saves Jack. Happily, they turn to destroy the final ghosts, but Spewer's plan is not over. Episode 14: Trick and Treat Part III The team is outnumbered by the sheer amount of ghosts the tornado created, so Spewer's plan is almost done. They need both phones to destroy him, but the app only loads without moving. The two need time to save. Episode 15: Trick and Treat Part IV The Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000 comes in to save the day, with J.B. She uses its cannon to distract the ghost. The cannon is knocked out. The app downloads and they defeat Spewer. Category:Seasons